The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved construction of an apparatus for excavating passages such as tunnels, shafts and the like.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention specifically relates to an apparatus for excavating passages such as tunnels, shafts, or the like and possessing at least one boring head which, in its operative position, substantially covers the cross-section of the passage to be excavated.
In order to insure a most rapid possible boring progress, such apparatuses also in general possess associated material removing means permitting a substantially continuous boring and excavating operation. However, for safety reasons it is required that appropriate supporting or bracing structures must be provided in the working or excavated space before any personnel may enter the passage or tunnel. In this respect it is already known to arrange a drilling mount together with a drilling machine between the boring head support means and the boring head. Using such arrangement there can be placed at least in the arch or roof region, for example, expandable anchors or cemented anchors. However, the drilling mount is substantially arranged in a fixed angular position so that only a series of consecutive anchors can be mounted in the driving direction. Such a series of anchors offers some safety, however, anchoring of this type will be insufficient particularly in the case of friable rock.